The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Ligustrum plant, botanically known as Ligustrum sinensis, referred to by the varietal name ‘Green Global’. The new variety was discovered in 2006 in Suzuka, Japan as a result of a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed and unpatented Ligustrum sinensis variety. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Suzuka, Japan in January of 2008. ‘Green Global’ is similar to its parental varietal in leaf color, but differs in leaf size, density, and internode length. When compared to Ligustrum sinensis variety named ‘Swift Creek’ (unpatented), ‘Green Global’ exhibits smaller leaves and lacks leaf variegation. Further, ‘Green Global’s small leaf size and dwarf growth habit help to distinguish ‘Green Global’ when generally compared to other Ligustrum varieties known to the breeder. ‘Green Global’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.